The present invention relates to a load adjustment device for an internal combustion engine which is controlled by throttle valve, wherein the throttle valve is urged in the downward control direction. Furthermore, a setting element which can be set in full-load direction by means of the accelerator pedal, and is urged in downward control direction against an idle stop into a position LL.sub.min, engages in upward-control direction into a path of movement of a setting element for the throttle valve. Also, a setting element which can be controlled by an electromotive setting drive, and is urged in downward control direction, engages in upward control direction into the path of movement of the setting element for the throttle valve. The load-adjustment device also includes means which detect the position of the throttle valve and the position of the setting element on the setting-drive side as well as the LL.sub.min position of the setting element on the accelerator-pedal side.
Such a load adjustment device serves the purpose of adjusting the throttle valve in idle operation and/or permitting speed control in the partial-load/full-load region of the internal combustion engine via an electromotive setting drive independently of the accelerator pedal. In the load-adjustment device, the following signals are to be detected in order to effect the control:
1. detection of the driver's wish for "idle",
2. value of the actual position of the electromotive setting drive for the position control circuit,
3. the throttle-valve position for the injection electronics.
Heretofore these functions have been realized by an idle contact on a setting element on the accelerator-pedal side developed as a pulley, as well as a first potentiometer on a drive shaft of the electromotive setting drive, and a second potentiometer on the setting element on a throttle-valve side developed as throttle-valve shaft. The wiper paths of both potentiometers are present on a common support plate which is rigidly connected to the throttle-valve housing. The wipers are moved relative to the wiper path by the electromotive setting drive or the throttle valve.